


Self Awareness

by VathySkotadi



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/F, Lots of blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VathySkotadi/pseuds/VathySkotadi
Summary: Diana has suddenly gained the ability to... read this? Tag along in this meta-written adventure as she figures out what being inside a story means for her life!
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MemoryMonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryMonkey/gifts).

Diana Cavendish read her name as she wrote it down on the page, and was suddenly aware that something was off. Class had begun not long ago, but during the previous one they’d been practicing magic to enhance one’s senses. As usual, one person had gone wrong. Akko, current celebrity of the school, had not gained magic proficiency even after renewing it across the world.

Her spell had shot out and created a harmless explosion. But that had caused nothing, or so most believed.

Then what was… this?

If Diana stopped focusing directly on the sheet, she started being conscious of something else. Something more. Like words dancing in the back of her mind, it seemed to stretch across her brain. Brain, the word resonated, written twice in a row. She could read her name both in her mind and in reality. But beyond that, she was aware of more.

She ducked.

Out of nowhere, a paper plane flew right over her head. She hadn’t meant to dodge, as in truth she would have just reached under her desk for a book, but she’d also known the plane was coming, thrown by Amanda from the back of the class. As she turned, the redhead looked extremely disappointed at having missed. Diana raised a hand to mimic a movement. Amanda raised her hand, pointing at Diana in a menacing way. Then, however, she paused.

She didn’t understand. Neither did Diana.

But as she let her focus on reality slip, she realized something: She could read her life.

Was she bringing a hand to her head because the text said she would do so, or because she was confused and overwhelmed? Were those emotions even real? No, this was not a time to be having an existential crisis. She needed to do something to fix this.

However, it was clear by the length of what was written that this was not going to happen anytime soon.

“Yes?” Diana asked, looking forward.

“Diana,” Miss Finnelan called to her a fraction of a second after, but she was confused by Diana’s premonition. _Calm down,_ Diana thought. She tried not to read ahead, but it was hard to resist the temptation. _Of course I can do that,_ she thought. Finnelan cleared her throat. “Can you help me with the preparations of the spell?”

Diana didn’t move. This was a bit of an experiment. She wasn’t sure of what was going on, but she was aware of that the scene was about to end. She watched, patient, as Finnelan started to shift in place, meeting her eyes. For a second, Finnelan’s eyes seemed to glaze over. A dark chill ran down Diana’s spine. What would happen if she somehow broke the flow of the story? Even if she could read what was happening and what was going to happen… “Sure, Miss Finnelan,” she said, standing.

This, it seemed, was going to be a strange day.

Diana paused in the hallway as she walked towards the cafeteria, again strangely aware of what surrounded her. She instinctively knew how she’d gotten where she was, but at the same time it felt like she had jumped forward in time. The words seemed to be fed straight into her eyes if she focused on them and on what surrounded them. She braced for impact.

A number of girls walked around her, looking at her with somewhat curious expressions. Diana, tensed up in the middle of the corridor. One of them, however, walked unaware of what surrounded her, chatting happily with her friends. Diana could have dodged—but much as one couldn’t control the future, it seemed she could not change fate and what the writer of this peculiar scene wished to achieve.

Akko bumped into her. Diana pretended to stumble forward, as that was meant to happen, but turned and was easily caught by the strong arm of her relatively new friend. “Diana!” Akko shouted.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Diana asked, again moving too fast for what the story had set up to happen.

“Are you ok?” Akko asked. Her eyes glazed over for a second, but she quickly shook her head to let go of Diana and step away. “Sorry for that.”

“I’m fine,” Diana repeated to somewhat fix what she’d done. Akko stood there for a second, and Diana couldn’t help looking into her mind, somewhat grateful that this scene wouldn’t last much longer. She noticed something else, however. The frame of the text, and beyond it, more. She didn’t look into it further at the moment, because the scene was close to ending, but Akko blushed before chuckling nervously and quickly walking away.

Diana wished her two teammates were there to talk about this, but they were not in the scene, their names not even mentioned as far as Diana could read. Even then, Diana couldn’t help but ask herself if Akko hadn’t reacted in a strange way for something so simple. This was too common a setup for… _Wait._

It hit Diana that she was close to finishing what seemed to be a bigger portion of her story. While eating alone at lunchtime, she had all the time in the world to ignore the slight time-skipping that had just happened and proceeded to look further into her mind.

Her brain seemed to ignore much of what she read, almost as if trying to keep her sane. That, or the writer had to make sure she didn’t appear to be fully out of control, otherwise any sense of tension in the story would have vanished, or it would simply become a sort of stream-of-consciousness style of writing in which Diana just kept changing the outcome, therefore changing the writing itself in an endless loop that would make the story impossible to write in the first place.

She was aware, however, of the thing surrounding the chapter. She could tell, almost see, chapters and scenes, and how this new ability seemed to work best in moments closer to her current point in the story. She could almost reach out and… What were those, above the text? In a page, a name she couldn’t quite place, and a number of… those looked like tags one would put in a story.

Heat crawled up her cheeks as she read, which was probably going to happen a lot. While she normally wouldn’t understand what F/F meant, or why her name and Akko’s would be written side by side in such an important looking place, she needed only read a bit ahead to understand the true meaning of what was happening. Right before this first chapter ended, in fact, which also told her she couldn’t read past the ‘barrier’ between chapters.

This was a romantic story, and apparently, she was to be paired with one such Akko Kagari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a piece for MemoryMonkey!  
If you enjoyed this, and would like to _see some more of it_, consider _checking out_ my twitter or contacting me through Discord!  
-Twitter: @BillErak (95% of this account is retweets of shitposting or gay stuff, check pinned tweet)  
-Discord Tag: VathýSkotádi#1696  
I'd really appreciate the _support!_


	2. Chapter 2

Despite it being the beginning of a new chapter, Diana had had little to no chance to actually process the revelation.

Now in one of her afternoon classes, she couldn’t help staring at Akko’s back as her hair shined, reflecting the afternoon sunlight. Sure, she had been spending time with the brunette before the start of this strange new self-awareness thing—oh, that was the title of this story, wasn’t it?—but knowing this was supposed to be a romance story changed things.

She didn’t need to read the words to know what she thought about her. Akko was a fun, excitable person. Clumsy and impulsive, her hyperactive mind was often too fast for Diana to keep up with. She sneaked a peek at her future, blushing slightly at what she saw further down in this chapter of her life. Even knowing it was going to happen, she felt like she couldn’t prepare correctly, particularly for that strange skipping thing.

In fact, she’d been too distracted trying to read further ahead and so was surprised when the brunette turned to meet her eyes. The stare seemed to linger for an hour, even if it was for just a second, and Diana could simply turn back to the words on her head to be certain Akko had turned to look at _her_ and it hadn’t just been a coincidence.

Akko had a crush on her. That seemed obvious in retrospect, but at the same time, she wondered if she would have ever realized if not told directly. Akko wasn’t going to confess in the coming chapter, much to her dismay, which meant Diana couldn’t jump to making the first move. What if she did and the story got somehow broken? She wished she could just read ahead to the next chapter.

Still, she figured some changes could be made to the story as she perceived them. As long as the end result of a scene or the general flow of the story wasn’t changed. In fact, she’d already done some of that, like answering to things before they were said or dodging that plane before it hit her. The limits of what she could and couldn’t do weren’t clear yet, and it was yet to be seen whether she had any power over her own words or not, but…

She opened her book on the correct page.

A second later, professor Badcock asked her to recite the second paragraph of the seventy-fifth page of her textbook. Diana began her reading a fraction of a second after the professor was done speaking. As her mouth read words not written on her mind, she was acutely aware of Akko’s stare—both in reality and the description of the fact in her mind—who had taken the chance to not look suspicious while looking at her.

There wasn’t much time in the scene left—why were these scenes so short, anyways?—so Diana knew not much was going to happen, but a part of her wished Akko kept her eyes fixed on her. Another part wondered if these feelings were even real, given that she knew she was merely inhabiting a story. But if she started questioning her own reality, then what would become of her? She was there, now, experimenting things even beyond what mere words could describe.

She finished reading, sitting back down, and proceeded to purposefully look in Akko’s direction. Again, their eyes met for a second before Akko quickly looked away. Even from behind, Diana knew Akko was blushing. A bit of a smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

The school day ended and Diana, as scripted, and as she’d promised, went to the school grounds outside Luna Nova to hang out with her friends. It was a common occurrence nowadays that the red and green teams met outside, with the blue team occasionally joining them, such as today.

Diana watched the group from a distance. Hannah and Barbara, behind her, waved slightly when a couple of figures called to them. At this point, Diana was supposed to bend down, noticing something strange. She already knew before picking it up that it was the buckle of a sash – Akko’s sash, something she’d learn in a few moments.

A part of her wanted to avoid what was about to happen. She’d feel pain. On the other hand, it would be an ultimately positive experience, so she just let it happen. Hannah and Barbara walked ahead as she looked at the buckle, pretending to be curious about it. Not many students wandered this side of the school in the afternoons nowadays, despite the nice weather, for one simple reason: Akko.

Who was, now, practicing her broom-flying.

And heading straight towards Diana.

“Woooooaaah!” Akko cried as she desperately tried to stop the broom. Diana pretended not to notice Akko until the last second, in which she turned in just the right way to avoid being hit by the broomstick but still being tackled to the ground by the brunette.

They rolled in the grass for a moment. Diana hit her shoulder, hand and head, though not too roughly, and when she opened up her eyes again she knew she was going to find Akko nearly on top of her

“Ouch,” the brunette said as she opened her eyes too and froze. A pair of fiery rubies stared down at Diana, who could literally see and read as red crawled up Akko’s face up to her ears. “D-D-Diana!” she exclaimed. “Sorry! It seems like it’s not our day, in terms of collisions.”

Diana smiled. She wished to reach forward and embrace Akko, push her down towards her. Knowing the story was about their romance brought courage, but she also knew she wouldn’t do it. Too soon, too random. Still, these feelings that were blooming inside of her, the pounding in her chest at having Akko close to her, these were all real to her. Words or not, the grass under her hands, the soft breeze that brushed her face, the intensity of Akko’s stare, the warm sunlight on her skin: All of these were things she could feel. These experiences were hers.

“It sure seems so,” Diana answered, suddenly remembering that unlike her, Akko wasn’t able to quite literally read the fabric of reality as it was being written at the moment. “Also, you dropped this,” Diana showed her the buckle.

Akko chuckled nervously. She was cute. “Oh thanks,” Akko took it, looking down at her sash, which was barely hanging on to her uniform.

Diana knew she had to say it, eventually, but she waited as far as her consciousness could to speak up. _Can’t whoever wrote this extend it?_ Yet, by doing so, she would no longer be reading the same version of her story. Paradoxes such as this one were the thing that kept her from trying to break too far beyond what the story had already written for her. “I would appreciate it if you moved, though.”

In a jump, Akko got up. “Right! Uhm…” she bent down, offering Diana a hand. “Sorry again.”

Diana took the hand, using Akko’s aid to get up. “It was just an accident,” she said, offering a smile. “Shall we go?”

“S-sure,” Akko said. It was a bit obvious she was reluctant to let go of Diana’s hand—Diana suspected Akko had only realized about her romantic inclinations only recently, probably not long before the story started—but Diana pretended not to notice. They began walking to their group of friends, sharing a bit of flush on their cheeks while Akko quickly fixed her sash.

With the scene just about to end, Diana realized nothing big was going to happen in the scene before the next chapter began, and the scenes were somehow separated anyways. Her heart was still pounding, and she understood why she’d wonder if it was possible for her to skip that and go straight towards what followed—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh. Guess I’ll have to write what happened in the scene that was skipped down here. In short:  
Akko and Diana hang out with their friends. There’s some banter here and there, and it’s obvious at least two of them have picked up on what’s going on with Akko—Amanda and Lotte—as she acts increasingly awkward around Diana and completely fails to be subtle. From kind of wanting to remain near the blonde to quite purposefully bumping into her a few times when she moves around, it’s a wonder no-one but those two noticed. Diana doesn’t mind, and is instead just quietly enjoying the absolute cute mess of Akko as she tries to figure out how to appear nonchalant around her. After she’s had this moment, the scene ends, and after a copy-pasted self promotion that was also there last chapter, it’s time to move on.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, and would like to _see some more of it_, consider _checking out_ my twitter or contacting me through Discord!  
-Twitter: @BillErak (95% of this account is retweets of shitposting or gay stuff, check pinned tweet)  
-Discord Tag: VathýSkotádi#1696  
I'd really appreciate the _support!_


	3. Chapter 3

Diana blinked. While aware of the chapter change, she hadn’t expected it to actually work. Or, well, she hadn’t paid enough attention to the text to realize she was actually able to do it. Somewhat afraid of her self-awareness, Diana decided she wasn’t going to actively try to do that anymore. While it was debatable whether she actually had gained reality bending powers or not, as it was still technically up to whoever was writing the story, something felt definitely eerie about the idea of just being able to skip ahead of her life.

Now in her room, a day later, she wondered if she had actually slept or if fake memories were being fed into her brain to fill the gaps before the previous scene and the current one.

With this chapter just starting, she’d barely had any time to examine the text, so she scrambled to get to the door. Someone knocked on it, and Diana mumbled a curse as she kept checking into her future, half-wishing this scene had been in the previous chapter to avoid the conversation altogether.

“Heyo,” Amanda said as Diana opened the door.

“What are you doing here so early in the morning?” Diana asked even if she already knew what was going to happen. The door opened up farther as Amanda barged in, not asking for permission, and Diana simply stepped aside to avoid getting pushed.

“I saw Hannah and Barbara going to breakfast but you weren’t with them, so—”

“I get it,” Diana interrupted. She needed no future vision to extrapolate. She’d have to speak to Hannah and Barbara about this, though as far as she could tell she wasn’t actually going to do it. In truth, it was nothing but an unimportant detail and a mere plot device to get Amanda here, it seemed. While Amanda looked around the room, Diana chewed a little on her cheek while carefully considering if the answer to the question she was going to give wasn’t too obvious. Not only this one, but the… other one. She’d rather not think too much about that one.

“Sooo, Diana,” Amanda turned with a mischievous glint in her green eyes. For being so early in the morning she seemed awfully full of energy, and that was most definitely not a good sign. “I’ll go straight to the point: What do you think about Akko?”

“Well, what we all think,” she paused for dramatic effect, wondering if she wasn’t answering this too eagerly. “She’s a wonderful person. While maybe a bit… overbearing, she’s always giving her best and that makes her endearing,” she seriously considered trying to cut off the next part, as she was only saying it because she knew it would kick things into motion a bit faster, but she couldn’t hold it back “I’m happy that she considers me her friend.”

Amanda’s mischievous smirk turned into a smile as her eyes narrowed. “That’s one hell of a response for a simple question, don’t you think?” she asked. “And you didn’t even hesitate.”

Diana shrugged, feigning nonchalance.

“Diana…” Amanda stepped forward, looking at Diana carefully. Her eyes widened. “Wait, you already know, don’t you?”

_Way more than you,_ Diana thought to herself. In truth, Amanda had _no_ idea what was about to come. This scene may appear a bit redundant, but it was mostly to properly set up the scenes that would follow through the chapter, and Diana had to refrain from wishing she could just skip this and go straight to _that._ She had to make sure she said what she needed to.

“You mean the fact that Akko may have a crush on me?” Diana asked. “You could say that.”

Amanda barked a laugh. “Damn, I didn’t think you had noticed! You sure as hell hid it well… Or maybe not. I did think it was strange that you didn’t react at all when Akko kept messing up yesterday.”

_Well, I skipped that,_ Diana thought. She logically knew she’d lived it, and her memories were there, but her current state of being also barely recalled it, as she’d jumped chapters before actually giving the scene a good look.

“I fail to see why you’re here, though,” Diana said to move things along.

“I wanted to know if you like her too,” Amanda asked.

While Diana tried to keep calm, Amanda clearly noticed the red that slowly spread over her face. The answer was obvious, but Diana still found herself with a bit of a trembling voice. “I guess so,” she said. “I don’t… dislike the idea of having Akko as my partner.”

With that, the events of the rest of the chapter were set, though Diana was slightly annoyed at not being able to tell what the ultimate conclusion would be. She did wonder why Amanda didn’t give some more of the obvious information to Akko, to save some of the filler conversation.

“That’s all I needed to hear,” Amanda smiled as she turned. “See you later, Diana.” She exited the room. Diana wanted to ask what she had meant, but she knew it’d be futile. Instead, she watched her go with the knowledge that she’d have to thank her for everything later.

Diana had to refrain from sighing, but she also had to restrain a smile. Akko was so cute it almost physically hurt.

While she knew this was coming, preparing mentally for what Amanda had set up was hard. Wanting to act as Diana’s and Akko’s wingmate at the same time, the redhead didn’t waste a second. By the time Diana reached the cafeteria she had already staged things so that Diana and Akko would have to sit next to each other. Their three teams had breakfast together a couple times per week, but Diana would usually sit between her teammates. This time, however, Lotte had Barbara by her side, and the general layout of the remaining seven girls made it so that the only available spot on the table was next to Akko, who was absently playing with a fork. Diana kept her composure as she sat down and looked at her toasts and juice, but quickly began to panic internally as much as Akko panicked for a second, the fork almost falling from her hand when Diana sat.

What if she missed her cue? Sure, she _logically _knew it was impossible, as it was already written. Akko looked at her from the corner of her eyes. Diana’s hands trembled slightly as she sipped on the juice and prepared to reach for the butter. Again, a part of her wondered if maybe she was doing it too soon or if she’d been late, but it was quickly proven she was in the right path. Just before she touched the butter, Akko’s hand brushed hers. The brunette retrieved her hand so quickly that she hit herself in the chest with it. There was a glint of success in the eyes of both redheads at the table, and Diana couldn’t help feel relieved that she’d managed to fulfill her role in the scene properly.

“Sorry,” Akko quickly said. “Guess we’re not in sync lately.”

“Or maybe we’re too synchronized,” Diana said with a bit of a smile, enjoying the slightly confused reaction Akko gave her. “You can take the butter first,” she offered the small recipient to Akko, even though she kept her hand on the knife for convenience.

“No, no,” Akko shook her head. “Please use it.”

Diana did so, eating silently for a few minutes, as she always did. Better to keep appearances for a little while.

However, when she finished eating, she turned to look at Akko. She had a breadcrumb on the corner of her lips. It was a bit of a clichéd scenario, for which Diana silently judged the author of the story, but she was also partly thankful for the chance to do this. “Hey Akko, look at me for a second,” Diana said. She knew the only reason she was being so bold was because she’d read what was coming later, and yet, wasn’t this part of her too? Maybe realizing she liked Akko had awakened something inside her beyond what the story needed her to do.

Akko turned, and Diana carefully raised a finger to poke the spot in which the crumb stood. Akko blinked in surprise, to which Diana showed her what she had stuck to her finger. Blushing, Akko chuckled. “Oh, uhm, thanks,” she said in a small voice. How had Diana not noticed before gaining these abilities how adorable Akko was?

Diana then put the crumb on her tongue, staring at Akko intently. She could also feel the burning stares of everyone else on the table. With a bit of a smirk, she was tempted to wink at Akko, but she’d been obvious enough already.

Akko was left speechless, quite literally, as she said nothing else for the remainder of the scene. Diana met Amanda’s eyes, who nodded excitedly. She gave Diana a thumbs up, though the confirmation of success wasn’t needed anymore.

It was getting closer. While this was a shorter scene, Diana was nervous for what followed. She got annoyed at the chapter ending. How dare the author do that while she was left hanging on her future? But she couldn’t risk trying to skip ahead. The chapter could end suddenly. Even then, Diana ignored the currently irrelevant teacher for the scene to try to remember a spell that could help her.

She absently moved her head forward, allowing the paper ball that Amanda had thrown to hit her. She grabbed the thing, which ended tangled in her hair, and opened it to look at its contents. Not read them, though, as she’d already done that in her mind.

_‘Go to Akko’s room during lunch time.’_

The future was uncertain, but one thing was clear: Amanda was one hell of a wingmate.

Diana discovered a spell that could help her out offscreen. Convenient? Of course, but who was she to complain.

She walked up the stairs towards Akko’s room, her heart pounding loudly against her chest. In the hallway, she paused while looking at Akko’s door. She wasn’t sure how Amanda had arranged this particular event, as the text said nothing specific about it. It was probably due to the fact that Diana had no logical way of knowing it other than asking, but she had better things to worry about other than however this situation had come to be.

For starters, Diana knocked on the door.

Inside, a loud crash was heard. Akko stumbled around the room for a while before the door cracked open and a red eye looked through. “O-oh, hey Diana, I wasn’t expecting you,” she lied.

“Hello,” Diana said. She was a bit nervous, her earlier boldness vanished as she knew they were going to be completely alone for the following scene, even if nothing beyond talking would happen in it.

“Did you need something?” Akko asked.

“Not really,” Diana said, _besides wanting to come, and following the script._ “I just failed to see you go down to the cafeteria and thought to come see how you were doing.”

Even through the small slit, Diana could tell Akko was beginning to blush. “Thanks for coming, then. Uhm, do you want to come in?”

“I think you may have to open the door for me to do that,” Diana chuckled.

Akko instantly opened it. “Right, sorry, heh,” she scratched the back of her head. “Please, come in.”

Diana stepped into the room. She’d been here a couple times before, but it never stopped to make her feel a little bad to see how small normal rooms were. She got preferential treatment because of her status, but as far as she knew Akko had also been offered one of the big rooms after the missile event, but she’d refused to accept it as she liked her current one.

“So, uhm, this is my bed,” Akko said, sitting down.

“I know,” Diana said. She knew what the trigger for the conversation was, but she couldn’t do it herself. Just a few moments more.

“Yeah, you already knew,” Akko looked down. It was somewhat satisfying, seeing her squirm in place like that, being so nervous, all because of her. “H-hey, Diana?” Akko looked up.

Diana took a second to reply. This was about to begin. “What is it?”

“Do you have a girlfriend?” Akko asked. Diana smiled. Akko hadn’t bothered asking if she even liked girls, she’d just jumped straight towards this question instead. Whether Amanda was involved or this was just normal Akko was unclear, but Diana chose to pick the second. Mostly because it seemed on par with how the author of the story had been characterizing Akko so far.

“Of course not,” Diana chuckled. She refrained from saying she had no time for such things, even if normally she would have. The idea of not having enough time for Akko was silly. Well, she sure didn’t have a lot more time in this here chapter, which annoyed the hell out of her, but she’d fix that in a small while.

“W-well, I was thinking,” Akko said, “I, you and… Us, I mean, could we hang out…?” she shook her head and looked up. “Scratch that: Would you like to hang out?”

“Of course,” Diana’s reply was so fast in coming that she barely had time to process it. She’d been wanting to say that for the entire day. “Like we’re doing right now, right?” she teased slightly.

“Yeah! No, wait, not like this,” Akko paused. “I mean… Like, eh… Going for a walk alone. Only, not alone, but it’s the two of us. We’ll be alone together,” she stumbled over her words, growing redder by the second and gesturing wildly with her hands. “Ugh. I suck at this.”

Diana smiled, though she was definitely annoyed this was about to end. “I get it. Is it ok if we meet behind the school once school ends?” She asked, bringing out her wand.

“Sure!” Akko looked up, beaming. “What’s the wand for, though?”

“Oh, just want to make sure we won’t be interrupted next chapter.”

Akko frowned a little. “What do you mean?”

Diana didn’t need to answer, so she simply cast the spell that she’d conveniently learnt offscreen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a piece for MemoryMonkey!  
If you enjoyed this, and would like to _see some more of it_, consider _checking out_ my twitter or contacting me through Discord!  
-Twitter: @BillErak (95% of this account is retweets of shitposting or gay stuff, check pinned tweet)  
-Discord Tag: VathýSkotádi#1696  
I'd really appreciate the _support!_


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing she did was check her mind. Ah, it had worked! No longer that pesky ‘next chapter’ thing. She could now go on and look to the end of her…

She paused as she read. Then nearly collapsed in place. Knowing that someone other than her was going to experience these events made her slightly uncomfortable, but she decided to think happy thoughts and ignore it, also partly so that the author could justify her going forward with the story while she was aware that people could read it.

There was also the feeling that she’d been cheated. This chapter was shorter than the previous one, despite being the ending of this particular story. ‘Complicated’ the author said. Diana’s situation was what, then? There was no words to describe it, clearly, for there was none in the text.

Enough about that, though. She was about to be very happy.

Diana stepped outside of the school and almost instantly spotted the brunette waving energetically on the side, lit beautifully by the sun.

“Hello,” Diana said, trying to keep her voice from trembling.

“Diana,” Akko smiled. “How was your afternoon?”

“Mostly the same as yours,” save for the fact that she had skipped it, “since we share classroom and all.”

Akko chuckled. “Ah, yes, right. Uhm, should we begin?”

Diana nodded and she and Akko started to walk towards the forest that surrounded Luna Nova. A path began there, commonly used for students who needed a break. No-one was in sight today, though, probably because the author needed it empty to achieve the ultimate goal of the story.

“Sooo…” Akko began as they entered the trees. “You… You probably already know why I asked you for this date, right?” She asked in a weak voice, as if expecting a scolding.

“Well, you didn’t use the word ‘date’,” Diana was fairly certain she hadn’t, though she couldn’t check last chapter to make sure. Even then, she would have probably recalled that particular detail. “But…” she hesitated. No, no, it was a logical conclusion, and she was one hundred percent certain she would have reached it whether she had this ability or not. “Yes, I figure what’s going on,” she said. Akko’s face had gone red once again. Just as Diana had predicted, that ‘lots of blushing’ tag wasn’t there for nothing.

“Oh, so… Uhm…” Akko started to mumble incoherently. Diana gave her time, but her pulse accelerated, as she knew what she was about to say. She probably would have figured it out even without having read it at the start of the chapter. “Then that means I can say I like you, right?”

Even if she already knew it was coming, hearing it with her own ears made it impossible for her to hold back a grin. “Sure does,” she said, staring at Akko, her face probably matching Akko’s red. “It’s really nice to hear you say it.”

Akko smiled, but then she paused, staring at Diana. She said nothing, and Diana realized she’d almost forgotten it was her turn to say it. A moment of doubt overtook her, uncertainty about her own feelings. But… no. This story was soon going to end, and she still knew what she’d have with Akko would last beyond that. Clearing that away from her mind, she didn’t need to read to know what she wanted to say. “In case you’re wondering, yes, I also happen to like you.”

The white teethed smile Akko gave her would have been blinding, had they not been under the shadow of the trees. “Then we can be a couple!” Akko jumped with excitement. “We can go to town and do stuff together, right? And we’ll have fun, and hold hands, and…” she trailed off, stopping in place. Had this been a visual medium, she’d probably have a bit of steam coming out of her head, with how red she was.

“And… Kiss?” Diana suggested, pausing too. This was happening. Oh god. She’d read about it, but she still wasn’t ready.

Akko nodded shyly. Diana mustered up the courage and stepped towards her. This was going to happen one way or another, so even if she felt as if her heart wanted to break out of her ribcage, she would do it. This would be it. She wondered if she’d keep memories from this, later on.

“It’s ok if you don’t want to,” Akko said. “It may be a bit too soon for—”

Diana didn’t bother reading ahead. It was meaningless at this point. Instead, she just stepped forward again, taking Akko’s chin and making her look up. A bit of hesitance showed in the both of them, but it was very clear that Akko didn’t have any problems with what Diana was about to do.

So she leaned down.

The second their lips met, Diana stopped being able to read the story. She’d already read ahead, so she was somewhat aware of what followed. Still, she couldn’t focus on it. She could only focus on the warmth of Akko’s lips, on the smell of the forest around them, on the electricity that seemed to run through her body. Akko slowly lifted her hands, putting them on Diana’s waist, and Diana let go of her chin to lock her arms around Akko’s neck, her chest swelling up with a near overwhelming happiness.

She needed to admit, though, her mind was a lot _less_ overwhelmed now that she didn’t have that extra sensory information constantly nagging at her. She wondered if whoever had written her story enjoyed it. Probably, though certainly not as much as she was enjoying Akko’s lips at the moment.

When they separated, Akko was smiling. Diana paused for a second before simply pulling Akko into a tight hug. “When did you realize you liked me, anyways?” she asked, knowing she had to do it, but doing so because she wanted to know.

“About two days ago,” Akko said. “I was watching you study during one of the lectures and it just kind of hit me how beautiful you were.”

Convenient, of course. The details of what Diana had read began escaping her mind, but she started to theorize Akko’s spell had subconsciously caused all of this on purpose, which could explain why it had ended after the kiss. That, or the author was one lazy ass who couldn’t exactly come up with a way to justify the reason for the spell to end so abruptly.

It probably didn’t matter, not anymore. Diana smiled, looking into Akko’s eyes, and wondered what the future held for her. Truly did. No longer was it written for her.

“Honestly,” Akko chuckled nervously, “I was kinda worried you’d reject me. You were a little weird the past couple of days.”

“That was because I also happened to notice I like you,” she explained.

Akko laughed. “What a coincidence,” she said. “Guess we were meant to be together!” she stepped away to grab Diana’s hands. Her smile dropped. “Oh, that sounded super cheesy, didn’t it?” she cringed slightly.

“Yes,” Diana nodded. “But you know what? I think you’re right.” Again, she leaned forward, placing a peck on Akko’s lips. “We were meant to be together.”

And she didn’t say that merely because someone had written it out for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a piece for MemoryMonkey!  
Gotta admit: This one was hella fun to write. Also extremely complicated, and quite literally headache inducing. Having to constantly think on the story structure from the character's perspective as they read it was really kicking my mind into overdrive, and I have a peculiar set of circumstances for which writing a character in this manner was incredibly distracting. Even then, when MemoryMonkey told me the concept of the story I was down for it and I ended up writing it in a single day.  
I hope you enjoyed reading this half as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> If you enjoyed this, and would like to see _some more of it_, consider _checking out_ my twitter or contacting me through Discord!  
-Twitter: @BillErak (95% of this account is retweets of shitposting or gay stuff, check pinned tweet)  
-Discord Tag: VathýSkotádi#1696  
I'd really appreciate the _support!_


End file.
